


A Smutty Reunion

by KaidenThePunk



Category: Gay - Fandom, smut video, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Gay, M/M, NSFW, Reunion, Reuniting, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidenThePunk/pseuds/KaidenThePunk
Summary: Jack was working on some project in LA, so Mark offered a place for him to stay in his home, since Matt and Ryan are no longer living there. Jack accepted, and they decided to do a lets play together as soon as they set up everything together, deciding for a throwback, unrealizing of the event about to ensue.





	A Smutty Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY im bad at writing smut im sorry pls enjoy it was a request from sugarandicetea on tumblr a loooong time ago and i just finished it i hope u enjoy <3
> 
> honestly if u wanna request a short septiplier fic to me i dont mind theyre fun to do ;3;

Jack stood in the airport, leaning against that conveyer belt that brought the luggage into the main area. The entire area was filled with bustling busy people, workers, some finally returning home, some cute reunions he could spot in the distance too. These two girls clinging for dear life to each other from across the area, it was a cute scene. Friends, maybe girlfriends. Not that Jack could judge from being a simple bystander. Just casually analyzing his surroundings. A group of young children and a woman just crowded a man that got off the plane, their jubilance resonating throughout the airport, most likely a family finally together again. Jack found himself so invested in what was around him, that he had completely forgotten Mark wasn’t here yet. 

He took another look around, and sighed. Mark had offered to pick him up. Jack said he could just take a cab over there since he didn’t drive, but Mark said he would personally come get him and Jack figured it was better to accept and not try to be rude. He pulled out his phone from his tight jeans and called him up, “Mark?”

“Hello?” Mark asked, picking up his phone while sitting in traffic, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in his palms, “Jack? Jeez I’m sorry I’m running late, dude.”

“No! No, it’s uh, totally fine, hah. I just wanted to check up on you to see where you were.” He told him, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I don’t mind waiting, I was just watching people really.”

“I’m almost there, but rush hour here starts around 5, so I found myself stuck in traffic… Just hold tight, aight Jack?” Marks excited tone inflicted in his talking, moving slowly in this backup-- Knowing he was going to spend time with Jack was probably the only thing keeping him from getting angry with the traffic here being so obnoxiously awful… “And hah, I tend to do that too. Watching all people go around with their busy lives and… I don’t know, it just reminds me that other people are living and doing and going through things we can never imagine. Whoops, that sounds almost philosophical, that’s too deep, great.” Mark laughed. 

Jack chuckled, examined his surroundings again and nodded, even though Mark couldn’t see him. “I know what you mean. It’s such a commonplace thing, but it feels like such an odd concept at the same time. Anyways before we sound like some weirdos who contemplate our part of the universe constantly, uh, lets push this aside for now, hah. Also, I’m waiting for my bags right now… We’re gonna go straight to your place right? Man, I needa nap…” He chuckled softly, the jet lag already kicking in.

“Yeah, of course, if you don’t mind staying with me.” Mark replied, double checking on his living arrangements for the time he’s gonna be here.

“Of course I don’t. It’s better to stay with a friend than stay in a hotel for the duration of time Imma be here. That would just feel lonely and off, you know. Thanks for letting me stay though, I don’t want to seem inconsiderate.”

“It’s no problem! The house is too big and empty anyways. You’d definitely help fill it with life, since it’s been so quiet since Matt and Ryan moved out.”

Jack didn’t know what to say in return, when suddenly his attention was dragged over to a couple at the end of the airport. A young man got down on one knee, the woman who was on the plane with him gasping, staring at the man with a mixture of happiness and love, tearing up. That was so cute… Most of the airport was all enamored with what was happening, finding it precious that he proposed to her most likely as they finally are seeing each other again. He didn’t even realize when his own mind wondered watching it. He totally forgot he was on the phone when he started imagining Mark, a nice suit, hair slicked back, getting down on one knee before him, saying those words… And afterwards just kissing, and holding him like there was no end to any of this…

“Jack? Jack, what’s going on?” Suddenly the actual Mark snapped Jack out of his fantasy, worry filling his voice.

“O-Oh-- Sorry, I got distracted. My mind drifted off, really. Text me when you’re here, okay?” Jack chuckled nervously, feeling like an idiot for letting his mind go off like that. Not in a million years would that happen… He jokingly proposing to Mark was the closest that will ever be to a reality. 

“If you’re sure… I’ll be there soon. I finally see the terminals from here thank god.”

\--

They set up Jacks recording space together. Marks computer and set up was all in the same place, and they set up Jacks computer right next to his, basically filming in the same room on two different computers. They had some none gaming videos planned together, but they were going to start with a classic game they haven’t visited in literally forever.

“Hey guys, my name is Markiplier!” Marks voice boomed into the microphone, holding up his game controller. “Today, I’m joined by JackSepticEye and we are returning to The Forest! It’s been a while, one of our first collabs together, and we decided it’d be nice to revisit the game as it’s been updated? Kinda?” Mark chuckled. Jack then butted in.

“Well, yeah! They added some new creatures, DLC type update to the game since theres sooo much stuff.” Jack enthused, already making his way around the new map set up. 

“Woah, you’re leavin’ me behind here, Jack!” Mark laughed, following behind him in the game, looking around the place. He started to chop down a tree, deciding to start stock up on supplies to see what new things they can build. 

Jack ignored him, chuckling along the way, “Shhh, I can’t stick by you every damn second, we’ll get our asses killed quicker that way. I heard the survivors, creature things were way tuffer,” Making an ‘uh oh’ type expression at the camera, for added effect of course. “Besides, we’re in the same damn room here, so you can jus’ look at my screen to see where I am,” He mentioned, reaching his arms over to punch Marks shoulder, making sure it was visible to the camera. 

“I guess, but that’s not as fun. I will cling to my beloved wife the whole time.” Mark teased, bringing back up that reference from their first time with this game. “Oh yeah, Jacks visiting L.A. if you haven’t seen his twitter so of course he’s right here, hah.” Mark retaliated with flicking his face 

“Hey! I bite, just like the other survivors. Growwll.” He made snarling type noises. 

“What if I was into that though, Jack?” Mark gave him a funny look, and looked back to the game, with the casual comment. 

“God no, Mark, you’re feeding into what they want.” Jack let out one of those cute laughs he does when he feels a bit nervous but happy. But his mind was suddenly filled with the same vivid imagery from earlier… Damn. How annoying.

It caused Mark to laugh again, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Yes, make it real, its canon guys, we’re having all the children.”

“MaERK oh my GOD.” Jack could not control his mixture of laughter and embarrassment. “Yes, my dear husband will be having all the babies. Fuck want you learned in school kiddos!” 

“Your right, Jack, kids you need to throw away those biology books, I’m having all these babies all for Jack,” 

“God this conversation went downhill faaaassst,” Jack noted, placing a hand on his forehead. “Lordy...” 

“That’s what this video needs, of course. Jesus. All you motherfuckers, the shippers, anti-shippers, everyone in between, just watching this, all sins, shame.”

They found themselves laughing and their conversations became nothing but silly drivel as conversations in their collabs usually always did. Sometime into the video passed, and they were building one of the new houses. Apparently you can make bricks now and make different types of houses besides the usual wood house. Useful.

“Did you get all the brick?” Mark asked, working on the construction of the house. 

“I thought ya were getting all ov’it,” Jack seemed confused, putting some animals on the fire. 

“What? No man, I told you to get it! I can’t keep running back and forth! I do all in this household Jack, I provide for the family, and you never even change our child’s diaper!!” More jokes on the ‘home’ they were making. 

“Well I still need to have a life, Mark! I want to live! Get drunk! Kiss other men, you’re the worst husband, you neeevver give me attention!” Jack was having more fun now just playing along with him. 

That was, well, until Mark, under the cameras view, placed a hand on Jacks thigh. Jack felt his face heat up, and his heart immediately pick up pace. But he didn’t say anything, as to not ruin the recording. He breathed softly, trying to focus on keeping composed. 

“You sound like you’re in your midlife crisis, please come back and looovee me, Jackaboy…” Mark gave little puppy eyes at Jack and then to the camera. 

“Fuck me, oh my god, Mark.” He joked, not realizing what he had said instead of fuck you. 

“Oh, well, alright then, I will~” Mark smirked, licking his lips. 

“Wha- Wait, what? Oh fuck, I-- I meant fuck you! You know what I mean, don’t be a smart ass!” He couldn’t control the fluster on his face and had to lay his face in his hands. Mark turned to him a smirk spread across his smug face, and rubbed his hand against Jacks inner thigh now, moving closer. 

While Jack stared in confusion and slight curiosity, Mark spoke, “I will fuck you if you’d like me too~” His voice dropped to a low tone, one that could make anyone’s toes curl and hearts explode. Each few moments he pulled himself closer and closer to Jack, easy to do some considering his chair was a wheelie chair. 

“Mark… T-The game,” He looked to the screen, seeming to deliberately avoid his eye contact. This was weird… Mark was his close friend, but something deep down wanted to just ignore the game and, uh. Let Mark take him, to put in lame man’s terms. 

“I paused the recording… We can take a short break,” Mark brought his face closer to Jack, and moved an arm up to Jacks chin to make him look at him. He let his brown soft eyes melt into Jacks blue oceans, and Jack smiled, feeling this strange lift in his chest, “Besides, you’ll be here all month, we have time…~” Marks words resonated, and nervously Jack raised his hand to gingerly hold onto Marks cheek. 

“M-Mark…” He muttered his name again. “Hell… Please… Just, fuckin kiss me already…” 

Mark liked that. “Of course.” He gently leaned in, pressing his lips tenderly against the Irish man’s lips, one hand remaining under his chin, the other wrapping itself around Jacks waist, kissing him happily, close embrace. After a short moment of contemplation, Jack let his inhibitions go controller off to the side now, returning the kiss now with more attention, keeping himself close and relaxed against Mark. It wasn’t long before Mark gently tugged at Jacks lower lip, requesting entrance that was rather quickly accepted, deepening their soft, sweet kiss. It was surprising how sudden this was, and god was Jack quickly addicted to the feeling he got from kissing him, having Mark hold him like he was precious.

Marks tender hands slid up under Jacks nice red long sleeve shirt, touching his sides softly, causing Jack to shiver under his touch, his skin being really sensitive… It felt so good to have his hands all over him, causing sensations to go off crazily in his mind, soon they took a short break from snogging to sloppily help each other with their shirts, ripping them off and soon having their hands all over each other again, touching the bare skin that was showing. Jack gripped the back of Marks head, his other hand clawing and holding down Marks warm, carved back, Mark not even on his own chair, now he was just leaning over him, on knee in between Jacks legs, and hovering him, Jacks back arching to try to be closer. It was a bit odd positioning like this on the chair, but moving off to another room was most likely the last thing on their mind at the moment, and they were just wrapped into each other completely and totally. 

Mark pulled himself away from Jack just for a moment, needing to catch his breath, and kinda come back to reality with what they were doing. He chuckled gently, looking into Jack eyes as he held his face, just both of them being all flustered and tangled like headphones out of a pocket. “What are we even doin’?” Jack laughed, his arms wrapped around his shoulder, the other gently gliding down Marks chest, precariously. 

“Something we should’ve done forever ago. And now I get my chance.” Mark told him, pecking his lips ever so softly. “If you will let me, that is.”

“Yer soundin’ like a fuckin’ sap, Mark.” Jack teased, looking longingly and almost needingly up to him. “Promise me you’ll be all mine.” 

“Not like you’re not also following suit in sappy-ness, Jack.” Mark retorted, moving to gently brush Jacks beautiful bright green hair from his face, it was getting a bit shaggy in length, but honestly it was such a cute look on Jack. “I’ll give my entire being to you without a second thought.” 

“Good.” Jack kissed him again, for a moment purely sweet and joyous, but it wasn’t long before the passion returned, and Marks kisses were suddenly trailing away from Jacks lips to his jaw, and his neck, abusing it with kisses and marking it with bruises, his warm mouth making Jack wild, his neck was so sensitive, feeling his entire body convulse with weakness, and it didn’t stop, only becoming more prominent as Marks hand was present again against his thigh, his hand basically massaging his thigh and reaching up to his crouch, and that’s when he started palming Jack through his already tight skinny jeans, Jack was quickly turned into a moaning mess, his hips wanting to grind roughly into Marks hand, or anything for the need of friction. 

It wasn’t long before Jack was needed more, his moans and quiet squeaking voice begging for it. Mark undid Jacks pants and helped him get it off as fast as he could, Jack reaching to help Mark as well, and soon they were both in their underwear now, Mark rubbing him through them now, Jacks legs shaking and trembling, so needy he was being. Mark then suddenly moved back completely now, signaling an up movement with his hand. Jack complied, getting up from the chair. Mark took his spot and dragged Jack back down on top of him, and after a few moments of fiddling around they finally settled on Jack straddling Marks lap, his heart pounding looking to Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck again, back arched and pelvis pressing close to Marks, Mark looking back up half lidded and excited. The lustful look in his eye sent shivers down Jacks spine, and they continued what they were doing before. 

Jack started to grind against Mark, causing him to moan under the movement of Jacks hips. Mark had one hand firmly around Jacks hips, and the other was now back to rubbing both of them in the midst of grinding slowly, their lengths out of the containment of their briefs now, both breathing heavy, Mark leaning in to kiss again to his mouth could be busy and latch onto each other in an addictive way. A bit more of this is all it took for Jack to cry out gently Marks name, his claws digging into Marks shoulders. Jack then helped Mark finish up a moment after, and then pursued with sweet, gentle kisses from there. Everything seemed fine and they were silent besides their heavy breathing and tired bodies. 

That is, until Jack perked up and panicked for a moment. “Oh jeez…! I hope we didn’t accidently record that…” Jack said, face a dark flustered red, heart still pounding. 

“I turned off my camera, you…?” Mark started. 

“Fuck, I didn’t. Well… hold on,” He headed over to the computer quickly and worked to delete what was accidently captured, and Mark kinda just sat there watching and admiring him in his nude form… Jack finished and turned back, feeling a bit insecure about being completely naked now, a nervous chuckle arising from his throat. “Maybe we should shower before recording again…”

“Yeah… Only if you let me shower with you, that is…” Mark smirked, getting up and holding him sweetly. 

Jacks heart raced out of his chest and he just sighed. “Well… Alright.”

“Yay~” Mark murmured cheerfully in Jacks ear, nuzzling him softly. “Let’s goooo~”


End file.
